Kotlc React
by Elementine
Summary: The Keeper of the Lost Cities gang reacts to human things. What are some of the most ridiculous things from the human world that you want to see the react to. Maybe you just have something in mind? Characters: Sophie F., Fitz V., Biana V., Keefe S., Dex D.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope that you all enjoy this fanfiction. Please note that this is my first one and I am still getting used to this. Please review whether you liked it or what I can work on. I also accept ideas for other chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything Keeper of the Lost Cities. It all belongs to Shannon Messenger.**

Cellphones

Dex: *inspects phone and presses buttons* Amazing, simply amazing!

Keefe: What exactly does this gadget thingy do anyways, Foster? *shakes phone up and down next to ear*

Sophie: It's a cellphone *rolls eyes*

Fitz: Okay, what does the mellbone do?

Sophie: It's _cellphone_! And you call people with it.

Biana: Like an imparter?

Sophie: Right, exactly! *smiles with relief*

*Biana's phone rings*

Biana: Aghhhh! What was that! I think it was attacking me!

Sophie: It's okay! It's just a phone call! *sighs and shakes head*

Fitz: You screamed like the world was ending. It wouldn't have attacked you Biana. It's just a box with wires and things *rolls eyes*

Biana: How do you know?

Keefe: Yeah, don't worry guys, if the world was ending, I would save Foster. I know, I'm your hero, and you're all welcome. *drapes an arm around Sophie*

Sophie: *shrugs Keefe off* Yeah, whatever.

Dex: If the world was ending, I would be saving Foster, not you. *glares at Keefe*

 **Guys, cellphone, remember? So how do you like the apps?**

Dex: I love the apps!

Biana: Yeah, my favorite app is the camera. I can use it likes a mirror. *checks reflection in camera*

Dex: I like the one called tinker box. You get to create things!

Keefe: My favorite one is clash of clans! You get to attack people! *furiously presses buttons* Yeah! I won! *does a happy dance*

Fitz: Sit down, Keefe

Keefe: You just _have_ to rain on my parade don't you. Let me have my moment.

*continues dancing*

Sophie: *presses on* Well, my favorite is Candy Crush.

Keefe: Is that where you crush on candy? Because I can guarantee that they will never love you back, Foster. *shakes head apologetically and sighs*

Fitz: No Keefe, that's ridiculous. Candy Crush is my favorite too, actually. You try to make a group of three and make as many of those as you can. When you make a group of three it disappears. You have to try to get as many of these pairs as possible, the more that you get, the more points you receive.

Bianna: It isn't as useful as the camera! *takes a selfie*

Dex:I think that all of the apps are really cool.

Fitz:Yeah, why don't we have these in the elven world?

Sophie: Probably because we have imparters.

Keefe: Yeah but they don't have apps.

Fitz: He has a point there.

 **Alright! Please let me know if you liked it in the reviews. Please no negative reviews, only things that I can work on. So if you have any ideas for Kotlc React, please submit them. I can not promise that I will use your ideas, but if you have something that you want me to write about, please share. If I do not use your idea, it isn't for personal reason. If I don't use it it's probably because I either don't know what it is, or I don't know how to use it in my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing if you did. I get all giddy when I read them. It's just all so exciting for me!The topic for this chapter did come from the reviews, so I hope that it is to their taste. So, without further ado! Here is chapter two:**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Shannon Messenger.**

TVs

Keefe: How do you turn this thing on? *inspects tv*

Dex: You press the power button genius. *smirks*

Keefe: Oh. You mean this thing? The one with a circle thing and a line? *points to power button*

Sophie: Yeah, good boy! (note sarcasm)

*tv flickers on*

Dex, Keefe, Biana, Fitz: Ooohh!

*Dora the Explorer plays*

Biana: That girl needs some serious hair help. I could help her there.

Fitz: Yeah, but what's with the talking monkey?

Dex: Does that backpack have a face? *frowns in confusion*

Keefe: Whoa. *looks at screen in awe* I want a backpack like that!

Sophie: I'm sure you do. *changes channel*

*razor commercial comes on*

Biana: What's that? *points at screen*

Sophie: Umm, well.

Keefe: Is that lady wearing clothes? Cause I'm glad we can only see her legs. *makes a face and shudders*

Sophie: *reddens* Okay, I think that's enough commercials. *changes channel*

*Finding Nemo commercial comes on*

Dex: It's a talking fish! *eyes widen* What's with all of the talking animals, Sophie?

Sophie: I don't know. *shrugs shoulders* I guess it's a human thing?

Biana: We should _so_ watch that!

-Time Skip-

Biana: NOOO! Nemo! Don't go touch the butt!

Sophie: *rolls eyes*

Dex: *giggles* The butt.

Biana:*glares at Dex*

*diver takes Nemo*

Biana: NOOO! *throws herself on the floor and pounds the carpet*

Keefe: Geez, Biana. Just because you don't like the carpet doesn't mean that you have to kill it!

Fitz: Biana, get up. You're going to miss the movie!

-Time Skip-

Sophie: So how did you guys like the movie?

Biana: *snores loudly*

Keefe: I think she liked it.

Dex: Well, what should we watch next? How about Dora?

Fitz: No! Never!

Dex: Okay then…

Keefe: I know what we should watch!

Sophie: What?

Keefe: I'll be right back! *dashes to Fitz's room and comes back*

Fitz: What are you wearing? "Looks skeptically at Keefe's shirt*

Keefe: My Batman fan wear! Foster, grab some popcorn. I'll get the movie. We're gonna watch Batman!

Sophie, Dex, Fitz: *all groan*

 **That concludes this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it in the review box.** **I'd love more react suggestions! By the way, my brother proof reads these, so if something is wrong, just blame him! Don't tell him I said that!**


End file.
